Sakura's Tough Year
by Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: Sakura begins her senior year of high school at the Hidden Leaf High school, where she is a social outcast and the constant target of bullies, until Ino, a popular cheerleader comes to Sakura's defense. Soon Sakura realizes that she is developing romantic feelings for Into, but will Into return Sakura's advances? Hurt/Comfort
1. Chapter 1

_**Sakura's Tough Year**_

By Taijutsudemonslayer

**Naruto**

Sakura H.

Ino Y.

Hinata H.

TenTen

Temari

Tsunade

Naruto Uzumaki

Sasuske

Tayuya

Rock Lee

Shizune

Anko

Kurenai

Kakashi

Guy

Sakura/Ino

Hinata/Temari

Shizune/Tsunade

_Sakura begins her senior year of high school at the Hidden Leaf High school, where she is a social outcast and the constant target of bullies, until Ino, a popular cheerleader comes to Sakura's defense. Soon Sakura realizes that she is developing romantic feelings for Into, but will Into return Sakura's advances?_

Hurt/Comfort

Romance

Au

A/N: Sakura and Hinata will be OOC, Sakura will be timid and nervous about being around Into. Hinata will be eager and outgoing in her pursuit of Temari. Please don't flame me for this

**Chapter 1: New Year, New Crush**

Sakura Haruno hated the first day of school because it meant that she'd have to deal with Naruto and Sasuke's constant and insesant bullying, Sakura didn't understand why Naruto and Sasuke didn't like her, she was always nice to them, so when Naruto pushed Sakura into her locker during a pep rally during Sakura's Sophomore year was a complete shock to the shy pink haired girl.

Sakura walked into the school building, she ducked her head as she trekked down the hall.

"Sakura, oh Sakura... where you goin' you ugly little nerd?" Naruto asked in a sing-song tone as he jogged up behind Sakura, Sakura ignored the obnoxious blonde boy as she continued on towards her first class, Algebra, taught by Mr. Kakashi. Hinata Hygua, Temari, Ino Yamanaka, and Tayuya were coming down the hall when they see Naruto pestering Sakura.

"Really Naruto? Not even one day here and you're bugging Sakura already." Ino said angrily.

Naruto knew better than to trifle with Ino, boys fear Ino because she can rip their balls off and play tennis with them.

"Whatever." Naruto said before shoving Sakura shoulder first into a row of lockers before turning around and walking away, Ino rushed to Sakura's side and helped her up.

"You okay, Sakura?" Ino asked, still holding Sakura's arm gently.

"Yes, thank you Ino, all of you I-I don't know why Naruto hates me." Sakura said as the tears started flowing, seeing Sakura in tears broke Ino's heart.

Sakura has always been a polite, sweet girl though she was somewhat shy, Naruto and Sasuke have no right to bully Sakura.

Sakura, will you eat lunch with me today?"

"S-sure I-Ino." Sakura said with a blush.

Hinata and TenTen watched as Into walked past them with a huge smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Lunch With Ino**

Sakura's first three classes went by in a blur, soon it was lunch time. After grabbing her lunch out of her locker Sakura headed out to the outdoor picnic tables. She saw Ino sitting at a table by herself, when Ino sees Sakura coming towards her, the blonde girl smiled.

"Hi Sakura, nice to see you made it."

Sakura pulled out her anko dumplings and umeboshi, Ino watches Sakura as she ate, the blonde's heart rate quickened just a bit.

"Sakura?" Sakura stopped eating and looked up at Ino.

"Yes Ino?" Sakura asked.

"My..uh Mom is going on a trip with a childhood friend of hers for the weekend. I was wondering if you would like to come over and keep me company?" "I-I'd r-really like that, Ino." Sakura said, blushing even more. Just then Naruto and Sasuke walked past Ino and Sakura's table, the boys give Sakura icy glares.

"Don't let them get to you Sakura, they're just jealous and insecure." Ino said as gazed into Sakura's eyes.

"Thank you, Into...you're words are very kind." Sakura says quietly.

"Anytime Sakura, I'll see you on Friday." Ino replied.

Sakura smiled and nodded.

Sakura then packed up her things and was about to leave when-.

"Sakura...wait a sec." Ino said, "What is it, Ino?" Sakura said as she turned around. 

"I just wanted to give you something." Ino replied.

"What is it?" Sakura asked. Ino stepped into Sakura and kissed her gently on the lips, Sakura turned a deep shade of red when Ino stepped back.

"Wh-why did you just kiss me, Ino?" Sakura asked in a whisper.

"I wanted to Sakura, I think you're a cutie." Ino said with a wink.

"Can I walk you home today, Sakura?" Ino asked.

"Y-yes, I'd really like that, Ino."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Devastating Injury

Ino and Sakura began meeting for lunch ever since that day, Sakura's confidence steadily grew when she was around Ino. Sasuke and Naruto watched Ino and Sakura from the football field.

"I'm gonna hurt Sakura, and if Ino gets in my way, I'll gladly kill her too." Naruto said. Ino and Sakura walked to their gym class, which is taught by Mr. Guy and Anko. The girls changed into their gym clothes and got ready for the intergender basketball game.

Sakura and Ino were matched up against Sasuke in a two on two game, Hinata, Lee, Temari, and TenTen arein the bleachers watching the game, cheering Ino and Sakura on.

Sakura set up for the tip off against Sasuke, "You're going to lose, Ino." Sasuke said harshly.

"Shut up, Sasuke." Ino growled before Anko tossed the ball up, Ino leaped up and tipped the ball to Sakura.

Sakura directed Ino to the corner perimeter, Naruto shadowed the blonde closely. Sakura bounced passed to Ino, who used a fade away jump shot on Naruto which she easily made, giving her and Sakura three points.

"Whooo! You go Ino! Show Naruto whose boss!" HInata yelled. Sasuke tossed the ball to Naruto, who sprints down the court and dunks the ball hard, giving his team two points. Naruto and Sasuke trailed the entire first half until the last two minutes, Sakura went for a rebound against Sasuke when he drove his right knee into Ino's ribs, effectively driving the air out of Ino and cracking three of the blonde girl's ribs on her right side.

"Ino!" Sakura yelled as she ran to the wheezing blonde, the lookgame all but forgotten. Anko and Guy also rushed to help Ino. Ino is taken to nurse Shizune's office, Sakura pulled out her cell phone and calls Ino's parents and told them what happened, then Sakura called home and told her parents. Shizune called 911 and asks for an ambulance, which arrived rather Temari, Hinata, Lee, Anko, and Guy went to the hospital.

Twenty minutes later Sakura's and Ino's parents showed up at the hospital. Sakura paced the floor of the waiting room of the Hidden Leaf Medical Center when the four adults rushed into the room, Sakura ran over to her Mom and hugged her tightly.

"Oh Mom, it was horrible, Sasuke hurt Ino so badly." Sakura said with tears in her eyes.

" , we are going to file charges against the Uchiha boy." Ino's Mother said. "We will join you, Mrs. Yamanaka." Sakura's Father says.


End file.
